The Lannister: Tyrion's birth
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Es un fic para el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro Alas negras, palabras negras; que es Mariana (greenlilies) y que va sobre los Lannister y el momento en que TYrion llegó a este mundo. Sale Joanna Lannister, pero en la lista no aparece ¿Por qué el título en inglés? Porque en inglés me suena mejor y no sé, para hacer la gracia. Espero que os guste y Valar Morghulis!
1. Joanna 1

Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro Alas negras, palabras negras. Va para Mariana (greenlilies) y espero que le guste. Quería hacerlo más corto y con menos capítulos, pero cuando escribo de los Lannister... Feliz navidad a todo el mndo y próspero 2014!

* * *

JOANNA

Era una nublada mañana en Roca Casterly, en el octavo año del invierno. El pequeño que tenía en su vientre no paraba de dar patadas desde hace unas horas, _parece que este niño va a ser tan fuerte como Tywin. _Iba con dos de sus doncellas por los jardines nevados del castillo. Allí estaban su hijo Jaime practicando con la espada intentando no desestabilizarse por culpa de la nieve y, al otro lado, Cersei, con su septa haciendo sus tareas de costura, pero cada poco miraba a su hermano. _Mis hijos. Dignos Lannister. Ya tienen nueve años. Cuando sean mayores serán un gran caballero y ella será una hermosa dama casados con los Martell. _Ya estaba casi todo acordado con su amiga la princesa de Dorne y había conseguido que Tywin lo aceptara, de forma que unirían sus casas cuando sus gemelos tuvieran 15 años_._

_Tus hermanos te querrán mucho y te pretejerán pequeño. Ellos están muy unidos… _Intentó borrar de su mente lo que le había contado la septa de Cersei sobre lo que estaban haciendo sus hijos en la cama. _Esperemos que sea sólo un juego de niños y que al estar cada uno en una habitación en alas separadas olviden "eso"…. _Tuvo un escalofrío volviendo a las palabras que le había dicho la septa: _Lady Lannister, vuestros, vuestros hijos están….están…haciendo como si fueran los perros de la perrera y Jaime está… _ Volvió a tener otro escalofrío aún mayor que el anterior y notó otra patada en su vientre. _Mis hijos no pueden ser como los Targaryen. Como Aerys con la pobre Rhaella. _Echaba mucho de menos a su amiga y confidente, la Reina Rhaella Targaryen, de la cual fue dama cuando ella era princesa y Joanna aún no estaba casada con Tywin. _No pueden ser como… Tywin sería capaz de…._ Por eso había intensificado sus negociaciones con la princesa de Dorne. _Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ellos. Cada uno en un reino distinto y casados con dos príncipes de Dorne, olvidarán cualquier tipo de sentimiento extraño y se querrán como deben quererse dos hermanos. Y a ti también te querrán pequeño. _ Pensó mientras se tocaba el vientre. Aún no había decidido que nombre iba a llevar, pero ella iba a dar su opinión y Tywin la escucharía. Volvió a notar un escalofrío que le hizo temblar todo el cuerpo.

- Será mejor que entremos al castillo. Debo descansar – dijo a sus doncellas y se dirigieron hacía el interior del castillo.

En ese instante volvió a notar otra patada en su vientre, pero esa la había hecho que se doblará por la cintura. _No puede ser. Aún no es el momento. _Sus doncellas se acercaron a ella, pero ella les hizo ademán de que no la cogieran y que entrarán. Volvió a tener otra patada que le hizo soltar un pequeño grito y fue caminando con dificultad hasta entrar dentro del castillo. Entonces volvió a notar otra patada, la cual la hizo soltar un grito agudo y ronco y como algo le caía entre las piernas mientras tenía que arrodillarse en el suelo por el fuerte dolor.

- ¿Qué os sucede mi señora? – preguntó una de las doncellas acercándose a ella rápidamente y al ver el líquido que empezaba a manchar el suelo gritó:- ¡Estáis de parto! ¡Estáis de parto! Hay que llamar al maestre, debe venir inmediatamente.

- Llamad a Tywin, llamad a Tywin – susurró ella antes de volver a chillar al notar otra contracción -. ¡Tywin! ¡Tywin!


	2. Tywin 1

TYWIN

Lord Tywin Lannister, Señor de Roca Casterly y Mano del Rey Aerys II, se encontraba dirimiendo asuntos del castillo con su castellano, sus consejeros, el maestre y el capitán de su guardia, Ser Ilyn Payne, en sus aposentos, antes de estudiar los informes y correos llegados desde Desembarco.

- Entonces si ajustamos los gastos, tendremos suministros para poder subsistir al menos tres años más de invierno

- Sí, Lord Tywin – respondió uno de sus consejeros -. Este invierno ya lleva ocho años y aún no han mandado ningún cuervo anunciando el fin del invierno.

- Recemos a los dioses por su próximo fin, ellos nos escucharan – respondió el maestre -.

- Sí, recemos – contestó Tywin, _y esperemos que nos oigan pronto y nos protejan a todos -._¿Queda algún asunto más que revisar?

- No, Lord Tywin. Por hoy está todo solucionado.

- De acuerdo. Entonces queda por finalizada la reunión. Yo ahora me ocuparé de los asuntos de Desembarco. Podéis marchar.

- Sí, Lord Tywin – dijeron todos y le hicieron una reverencia. Luego se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a salir, hasta que el último cerró la puerta -.

El Señor de Roca Casterly se sentó en su butaca y empezó a abrir los mensajes recibidos está mañana. Eran de Aerys, hablándole como iban las cuentas del reino y que quería visitar Roca Casterly cuando acabará el invierno, y le sugería que podría hacerse un torneo en honor a su visita.

Tywin suspiró, _¿un torneo? Pero si aún estamos en invierno y no sabemos cuando acabará este. Además sería un gasto inmenso que tendré que sacar de algún modo sin que nadie pierda demasiado. Al menos hasta que llegue la primavera y los campos fructifiquen. _Siguió leyendo los mensajes y frunció el ceño al ver que en todos ellos Aerys preguntaba por Joanna y su embarazo. _Maldita sea. Sigue pensando en ella incluso después de…; pero ella está conmigo y yo la protegeré de todos los que quieran hacerle daño, incluso de ti, Aerys Targaryen; Pero no pudiste…_- le respondió su conciencia-.

Se pasó la mano por la frente y el pelo dorado típico de la Casa Lannister. Se levantó de la butaca cansado y miró a través de la ventana como su esposa caminaba por el jardín con sus doncellas y sus hijos hacían sus tareas de espada y costura. _Joanna cada día está más bella, y pronto me dará otro hermoso hijo, digno de la Casa Lannister, como Jaime y Cersei._ Dejó de mirar por la ventana y volvió a sentarse para continuar leyendo los mensajes, pero sólo veía a su esposa. _Joanna es dulce, es fuerte, tiene el carácter de un verdadero Lannister, y es lo que realmente me gusta de ella. _

Decidió que era mejor descansar para poder despejar la cabeza y continuar los asuntos de estado más tarde. Sólo quería ver a su esposa y tocar su abultado vientre. Salió de los aposentos y se dirigió a los jardines con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, oyó un grito aterrador.

- ¡Tywin!¡Tywin!

- ¿Joanna? – volvió a oír otro grito y se dirigió corriendo a la entrada -.

Allí vio a su esposa de rodillas en el suelo con una de sus doncellas que corría hacia él.

- Lord Tywin, Lady Joanna está… - iba a decirle la doncella pero él paso de largo, dirigiéndose a su esposa -.

- ¡Joanna!¡Joanna! – se arrodilló a su lado y vio el charco que había a sus pies -. ¿Estás de parto?

- Sí, Tywin. El niño quiere salir ya.

- ¡Id a llamar al maestre ahora mismo! ¡Corred ya! Llevadlo a mis aposentos – gritó Tywin fuera de sí -. ¡ID AHORA MISMO! Si le pasa algo a mi esposa os mataré con mis propias manos.

Las doncellas corrieron a buscar al maestre, mientras Tywin cogía en brazos a su esposa.

- Tywin, creo que hay algo que va mal.

- Tranquila Joanna, todo irá bien. Será como con Jaime y Cersei. Yo estaré a tu lado. No te pasará nada – respondió Tywin para tranquilizarla, _dioses, protegedla a ella y al niño, _miró hacia el jardín y vio que sus hijos miraban hacia dónde estaban ellos y se iban acercando.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que tenía a su lado a Ser Ilyn Payne.

- No dejes que mis hijos la vean así

Ser Ilyn asintió con la cabeza, al no tener lengua y Tywin se marchó dando grandes zancadas cargando a Joanna.

- No te pasará nada, cariño. Los dioses no permitirán que te suceda nada. Te lo juro.

Y empezó a subir los escalones hasta llegar a los aposentos. Abrió enseguida la puerta y depositó a su esposa sobre la cama. Rápidamente entró el maestre y doncellas.

- Traed agua hirviendo y mantas – dijo a las doncellas y se dirigió a Lord Tywin -. Lord Tywin, sería mejor...

- ¿Quéreis que salga de mis aposentos y no este junto a mi esposa? – dijo Tywin, frunciendo el ceño y mirando fijamente al maestre apretando con fuerza los dientes.

- No…no…mi señor –respondió el maestre asustado.

- Perfecto. Porque me voy a quedar con mi esposa hasta que nazca el niño.


	3. Jaime

JAIME

Recibió una estocada al costado izquierdo que paró con su espada de madera. El maestre de armas se giró y lanzó su espada al otro costado y Jaime dio un salto hacia atrás y se quitó de la dirección de la espada. _Es una espada de madera. Yo quiero entrenar y luchar con autenticas espadas. Con esto jamás seré el mejor espada de los Siete Reinos que haya existido en Poniente. _Mientras pensaba, notó un golpe en su hombro derecho.

- ¡Au!

- Jaime, centraos. Cuando estéis luchando debéis concentraros en vuestro enemigo.

- Sí, maestro.

Iba a volver a entrenar, cuando miró hacia la otra parte del jardín y se encontró con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos, un rostro idéntico al suyo excepto por la longitud de su pelo. _Cersei; ella es como yo, mi otra mitad; quiero volver a dormir con ella, hecho de menos su calor. _ Jaime no entendía por qué los habían separado. Sólo hacían lo mismo que los perros en las perreras. _¿Por qué no podemos hacer lo mismo que ellos?; nosotros nos amamos. Ella es mi otra mitad y yo la suya; cuando seamos mayores podremos hacer lo que queramos._

- ¡Jaime! Centraos.

- Disculpad maestre - _debo centrarme en el entrenamiento, sino el maestre me dejará en ridículo y Cersei pensará que soy un inepto._

Se estaba poniendo en posición, cuando escuchó un grito que venía de dentro del castillo. Miró a su hermana que se levantó rápidamente y que discutía con la septa.

- Jaime, ponte en posición – le repitió el maestre.

- Pero, maestre… - volvió a oír otro chillido y oyó como llamaban a su padre y reconoció la voz -. ¡Es mi madre! – tiró la espada al suelo y corrió hacia dentro del castillo sin oír los gritos del maestre intentando pararle.

Llegó él primero a la puerta, la abrió y cruzó pero chocó contra algo duro. Intentó moverse, pero notó dos manos fuertes en sus hombros que lo echaban atrás.

- ¡Dejadme pasar! Es mi madre, es mi madre – decía Jaime intentando quitar las manos de sus hombros -. ¡Dejadme!

Levantó la mirada y vio una cara picada y dura que negaba con la cabeza. _Ser Ilyn Payne, al que Aerys II le cortó la lengua. _Volvió a forcejear con él, pero no pudo. Entonces llegó Cersei que también intentó entrar pero Ser Ilyn la paró con una mano.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó Cersei -. No puedes impedirme entrar en mi castillo. Soy la hija de tu Señor. No nos puedes tocar ni a mí ni a mi hermano. O haré que mi padre te corte las manos.

Jaime miró a su hermana y luego al Capitán de la Guardia de su padre que seguía negando con la cabeza. Se acercaron el maestre de armas y la septa.

- Cersei, una dama no habla así – la reprendió su septa -.

- Nuestra madre está mal y este no nos deja pasar.

- Cersei, ¡comportate! Ser Ilyn tendrá una buena razón – entonces se dirigió a este -. ¿Qué sucede? ¿no podemos pasar?

El hombre negó con nerviosismo.

- ¿Lord Tywin te lo ha ordenado? – preguntó el maestre de armas-.

Ser Ilyn asintió y en ese momento cruzó una doncella con unas jarras de agua humeante y otra que llevaba mantas.

- El niño va a nacer – dijo Jaime y miró a su gemela -. Cersei, nuestro hermano va a nacer.

- Sí, Jaime. Seguro que es una niña y le enseñaré a no ser una princesita blanda.

- ¡Cersei! – la reprendió la septa de nuevo -. Toda dama debe ser gentil y afable y comportarse como una dama y una Lannister deben comportarse.

- De acuerdo – empezó el maestre y miró a los niños y la señora -. Lady Joanna está de parto y Lord Tywin no quiere que vayáis porque molestaríais. Así que ambos iréis a vuestros cuartos hasta que vuestro padre de la orden.

- Bien – respondió la septa y cogió a Cersei del brazo -. Cersei, debemos ir a vuestro cuarto y esperaremos leyendo o recitando canciones.

- ¡No! – se soltó Cersei -. Yo quiero ir con Jaime a su cuarto.

_Quiere venir a mi cuarto. Yo quiero que venga conmigo, que podamos estar juntos._

- Vuestra madre prohibió… - empezó a decir la septa-.

- ¡Quiero ir con Jaime! Madre está teniendo a mi hermano y si no lo haces se lo diré a mi padre y te echará después de que te corten la lengua. gritó Cersei y cogió a su hermano por el brazo y tiró de él hacía las escaleras del ala del cuarto de Jaime, mientras la septa gritaba a sus espaldas.

Iban subiendo las escaleras rápidamente. Jaime notaba que su hermana le cogía con fuerza del brazo y él subía cansado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Cersei,vas muy rápido.

- Pero cuanto más rápido, antes podremos estar en tu cuarto – sonrió la niña y se dio la vuelta para volver a subir -.

Llegaron al cuarto y Cersei abrió la puerta. Jaime entró detrás y vio que ella se sentaba en su cama.

_Quiere que estemos juntos como antes; y es lo que yo más quiero. _

El joven se sentó al lado de su hermana, y habló:

- Cersei, ¿crees que el niño tardará mucho? ¿madre no se agotará?

- No. Ella es una Lannister y nos tuvo a los dos a la vez.

- Pero, yo quiero ver al niño.

- Y yo. Pero a ti te quiero mucho más.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú eres yo y yo soy tú. Nacimos a la vez, somos idénticos. No nos podrán separar y nunca lo haremos – lo miró a los ojos y Jaime notó que se le aceleraba el corazón -. ¿Tú no sientes lo mismo?

Jaime la miró fijamente y recordó todos los momentos que habían vivido y sonrío.

- Sí. Tú eres yo y yo soy tú. Siempre estaremos juntos.

- Siempre - _y cuidando de nuestro hermano o hermana- ._


	4. Joanna 2

JOANNA

- ¡Aaaaahhhh! – gritó Joanna al tener otra contracción y agarró fuerte la mano de Tywin –. Me duele mucho - _ con Jaime y Cersei no me había dolido tanto -._

- Tranquila, Joanna, aguanta – respondió su esposo y miró al maestre -. ¿No podéis darle nada para el dolor?

- Podríamos darle leche de la amapola – contestó el maestre -.

- ¡Pues dádsela de una vez! – miró Tywin furioso al maestre -.

- Esperemos a las doncellas que traerán las mantas, agua hirviendo y la leche de la amapola.

- Pues… - iba a decir Tywin-.

- Por favor, Tywin – empezó a hablar Joanna -. No discutas con el maestre. Él sabe más que nosotros de traer niños al mundo y te necesito a mi lado – sonrió antes de tener otra contracción, _dioses, dejadme tener a mi hijo -._ ¡Aaaah!

- ¿Dónde están las doncellas? – volvió a urgir Tywin cuando tocaron a la puerta y entraron las doncellas -.

_Por fín; ahora Tywin estará más tranquilo y pronto podremos ver a nuestro hijo; aunque este dolor me desgarra por dentro; debo aguantar. Soy una Lannister y debo traer al mundo más Lannister; seguro que cuando vea al pequeño todo dolor se irá._

Las doncellas pusieron las mantas sobre la cama y el agua hirviendo la echaron en una gran palangana. El maestre abrió el frasco de leche y se la acercó a Joanna, que empezó a beber de él con ahínco.

_Qué mal sabe. Pero esto me ayudará y el niño saldrá más fácilmente._

El maestre puso una de las mantas tapándole las rodillas y puso las manos por dentro y la levantó.

- Traed el agua caliente y empapad pañuelos y pasádselos por la frente de Lady Joanna – entonces el maestre se dirigió a ella -. Empujad otra vez, Lady Joanna.

Ella volvió a empujar, _un poco más, un poco más; debo aguantar; un poco más y te veré. _Se relajó un instante después de empujar pero de repente notó como si le clavaran un hachazo en la espalda y soltó un grito, al mismo tiempo que resonó un trueno con un gran estruendo

- ¡Haga algo! – gritó Tywin al maestre -. Déle más leche de la amapola. No puede sufrir así – dijo mirando a su esposa y secándole el sudor -.

- Lord Tywin, no puedo darle más leche. Si le diera más podría ser malo para ella y el bebé

Tywin miró con odio al maestre. _Si no naces pronto, tu padre va a matar al maestre, pequeño; pobre mi Tywin, no se merece que le hagamos sufrir así._

- Relajate Tywin. El maestre hace lo posible.

- Pero Joanna… - iba a responder Tywin pero Joanna le puso la mano en los labios -.

- Este niño nacerá y pronto estaremos celebrando su nacimiento con Jaime y Cersei.

El maestre metió la cabeza dentro de la manta, y Joanna notó como metía los dedos dentro de ella. Ella dio un respingo de dolor. _Dioses, ayudadme. Esto no puede ser normal. Y si yo…._

El maestre volvió a salir de entre las manos con cara seria y sin mirarles a los ojos. _Algo va mal, dioses, algo va mal_

- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Hablad! – urgió Tywin-.

- El bebé…el bebé viene al revés

_¿Al revés?; mi pobre niño; ¿y ahora que?_

- Sólo quedan dos opciones – continuó el maestre -. Puedo intentar darle la vuelta o habría que abrir a Lady Joanna y sacarle al niño. Yo optaría por la segunda opción. Lady Joanna podría vivir y tener más hijos.

- ¿Y el bebé? – dijo Joanna gimiendo-.

- El bebé podría…verse dañado, o podría morir. Pero podréis tener más hijos.

- No.

- ¿No? No os entiendo mi señora.

- El niño no puede morir. Mi hijo no puede morir. Déle la vuelta para que pueda salir. - _No puedo dejar que este bebé no nazca. No puedo abandonar a uno de mis hijos e hijo de Tywin; este niño nacerá y vivirá-._

- Pero, mi señora…si hacemos eso, podríamos salvar al niño, pero podría morir él y…vos.

- Hágalo.

- Pero Joanna… - intentó decir Tywin -.

- Pero nada, Tywin. Nuestro hijo nacerá y vivirá y yo con él. Crecerá con nuestro amor y será como Jaime y Cersei - _será un Lannister, y tendrá mi amor tanto si estoy como…_ -.

Joanna miró a los ojos de su marido con firmeza y Tywin asintió.

- Maestre, haga lo que dice mi esposa y que los dioses nos protejan.

- Pero, mi señor…

- ¡Hágalo!

El maestre asintió y puso su cabeza y manos de nuevo bajo la manta mientras se oía la lluvia caer con gran fuerza y los truenos sonar con intensidad...


	5. Joanna 3

JOANNA

Joanna notó como el maestre metía sus dedos dentro de ella y empezó a notar un dolor insufrible, _no puedo más, por favor sacad a mi hijo. _Sintió como se le movía algo dentro de ella y el dolor aumentaba. Gritó y apretó la mano de su esposo. _Vamos un poco más, un poco más y te veré. Tengo que tenerlo y criarlo, sino Tywin sólo…. _El maestre siguió moviendo dentro de Joanna y ella empezó a notar debilidad, _debe ser la leche de la amapola que por fin hace efecto,_ miraba a Tywin y veía su rostro lleno de preocupación, _Tywin perdóname. _

En ese instante, sintió que algo salía de ella y que le caía algo líquido de dentro.

- Doncellas, traed más mantas, ¡rápido! – y mirando a Joanna y Tywin, dijo -, he conseguido poner el bebé bien, pero estáis sangrando mucho. Hay que pararos la hemorragia.

_Dioses, por favor, ayudad a mi familia; No puedo morir. ¿Quién criaría a Jaime y Cersei?, ¿y al bebé? Y Tywin, ¿qué haría Tywin? Se volverá loco y no querrá al bebé. Y con Jaime y Cersei…; por favor, no puedo abandonarlos ahora; ahora no. _

Y, entonces, resonó un gran estruendo; era un trueno que Joanna creyó que había caído en el mismo castillo y, de repente notó como si le clavaran una espada llameante en el vientre. Ella sentía que le estaban arrancando las entrañas, _no, no, mi niño, por favor, vive; _y un grave chillido empezó a salir de dentro de ella y algo parecía salir de su cuerpo. _No puedo más, estoy agotada. _ Y oyó como algo gritaba con gran fuerza, era un llanto muy agudo, como de un niño. _Mi niño, mi niño. _Miró al maestre que sujetaba algo entre las mantas, y vio en su rostro estupefacción, miedo o incluso repulsión,_algo va mal, algo va mal. _

- Mi hijo – susurró ella -. Mi hijo. Quiero verlo

- No puede ser mi señora, hay… hay que lavar limpiar al niño y… debéis descansar. Luego…po…podréis verlo – negaba sin mirarla a los ojos el maestre -. Doncella, cogedlo y limpiadlo – dijo, dándoselo a una de las doncellas, que al verlo palideció y asintió de forma autómata -.

- Por favor…por favor…Tywin…Tywin trae al bebé – dijo Joanna intentando incorporarse, pero… - ¡Aaaaahhh! – chilló con todas sus fuerzas y sintió que algo salía de ella, _no puedo morir, no puedo. Mis hijos, Tywin, el bebé, el bebé. _Empezaba a estar cada vez más débil -.

- ¡Joanna!, ¡Joanna! ¿qué te ocurre? – gritó Tywin - ¿¡Qué le pasa maestre!?

- Está sangrando. ¡Doncellas!, ¡doncellas!, traed el agua y mantas. Que alguien vaya a buscar leche de la amapola y mis frascos. ¡Rápido! – gritó el maestre, intentando taponar la pérdida con trapos -.

_No, no, no; no puedo abandonarlos, a mi esposo, a mis hijos, al pequeño…_

- ¡Tápela rápido! ¡Haga algo, desgraciado! ¡Haga algo! – le chilló Tywin intentando ayudar -. Joanna, cariño, aguanta, aguanta. Eres una Lannister, te curarás y podrás ver a nuestro hijo.

Ella miró a su esposo y vio que caían lágrimas de su rostro.

- Tywin…Tywin…júrame…júrame

- Shh…Joanna, no hables. Debes recuperar fuerzas - respondió él con miedo en su rostro -.

- Tywin… por favor…cuida de ellos…cuidalos…

- No. No los voy a cuidar porque los cuidaremos los dos. Y les enseñaremos a ser auténticos Lannister.

- No…Tywin, por favor…júrame que lo querrás. Quiérelo a él, sea como sea. Quiere al pequeño…al pequeño… - cerró los ojos un instante y volvió a entreabrirlos -. Tyrion, llámale Tyrion. Y quiérelo, a pesar de que yo no este.

- ¡Tú vas a estar con él! ¡Te prohíbo que mueras! ¡No puedes morir! ¡Tienes que estar con los niños, verlos crecer!

- Tywin…no puedes prohibirme nada…ni a mí…ni a los dioses. Cuida de Jaime, Cersei, y por favor, ama a Tyrion, ámalo a pesar de mi muerte. Ámalo aunque sea diferente. Quiérelo.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Les prohíbo a los dioses que te lleven! ¡Te prohíbo a ti que te mueras! Por favor, Joanna, por favor…no me abandones, no nos abandones. Tenías que haber perdido el niño, ese niño no tenía que haber nacido.

- Es tu hijo, él es tu hijo. Merece vivir y que lo quieran. Por favor Tywin… - sintió que le pesaba la cabeza y cerró los ojos, _Júramelo Tywin, por favor, júramelo y cuídalos a los tres, aunque…_.

- Joanna, no me dejes, abre los ojos por favor. Háblame, háblame. ¡Maldita sea!

- Tywin – susurró ella - cuida de nuestros hijos…y hazlos dignos hijos de la Roca…Jú…rame… que lo amarás…Te quiero, Tywin... – y sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajaba y empezó a dejar de oír las otras voces -.


	6. Tywin 2

TYWIN

- ¡Joanna! ¡Joanna! – empezó a gritar agarrando el cuerpo inerte de su esposa y zarandeándola -. ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡No me puedes abandonar! ¡No puedes dejarnos!

- Lord Tywin…ya… no sé puede hacer nada – dijo el maestre -.

- Joanna, Joanna – siguió moviéndola sin hacer caso a lo que le decían -.

- Lord Tywin… - volvió a decirle el maestre, que se acercó a él y le puso la mano en su hombro -. No podemos hacer más, los dioses se la han llevado.

- ¡Soltadme! – se dio la vuelta rápidamente el Señor de Roca Casterly, quitando con furia la mano del maestre de su hombro y agarrándolo por el cuello hasta empotrarlo contra la pared -. ¡Soy el Señor de Roca Casterly! ¡Mi esposa ha muerto! ¡Y vos que la habéis dejado morir, maldito bastardo, os arrancaré vuestra puta cabeza de imbécil! ¡La habéis dejado morir!¡A ella! – miró fijamente con rabia al otro hombre, que tenía la cara ya de color violáceo. _Debería matarlo como una rata. Dejarle morir en las celdas. Ha matado a la única persona a la que he amado. La ha dejado morir. Maldito sea-._

Quitó la mano del cuello del maestre, que empezó a respirar a bocanadas mientras tosía ruidosamente y tocándose el cuello con sus delgados dedos.

Tywin se dio la vuelta para no mirarlo más.

- Marchaos de mi vista. Deseo estar con mi esposa. Y traed a la doncella con el bebé.

- Mi señor…el bebé debe ser lavado y comprobar que está bien…y…

- ¡Haréis lo que os he dicho o vuestra cabeza estará clavada en una pica de la torre en menos de lo que una septa tarda en cantarle a la Madre! ¡Traed al niño!¡Ya!

- Sí, Lord Tywin, antes debería deciros que el niño….

- ¡No quiero oíros más! ¡FUERA!

- Sí, mi señor – y el hombre caminó hacía la puerta y salió de ella -.

Tywin volvió a mirar a su esposa y se puso de rodillas a su lado, acariciando su rostro y su cabello.

- Los dioses te han llevado…¡maldigo a los dioses! Tenían que protegerte. ¡Te protegieron con los gemelos! – agachó la cabeza -.¿Por qué me has abandonado, Joanna? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? ¿Por qué querías tener ese niño? Podríamos haber tenido más y tú estarías viva. _Sabes perfectamente el por qué – _le respondió su conciencia. Como quieres que ame a alguien que te ha matado. ¿Y por qué me decías que lo quisiese fuera como fuera? – apretó sus puños y sus dientes -. ¿Cómo quieres que lo ame! ¡Jamás le perdonaré haberte matado! ¿Qué haré con Jaime y Cersei? ¿Qué harán ellos sin ti? ¡Por qué!

En ese instante tocaron a la puerta y Tywin dijo que entrará. Empezó a entrar lentamente, con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo.

- ¡Acercaos! ¡Acercaos! Quiero ver al bebé.

- Sí…mi señor…pero el niño…

- ¡El niño nada!¡Soy su padre y quiero verlo!

La doncella se acercó a su lado y le dio al bebé. El Señor de Roca Casterly lo cogió en brazos y lo miro a la cara. _¿¡Qué es esto!?_

- ¿¡Dónde está mi hijo!? ¡Quítame a este engendro y trae a mi hijo!

- Señor, es vuestro hijo.

- ¡Esto no es un Lannister! ¡No puede ser mi hijo y de Joanna! ¡NO!

- Lo siento…pero…es vu…vuestro hijo. Lo he tenido todo el rato conmigo y le han dado de mamar. Es vuestro hijo, aunque el pobre…es… - la doncella seguía mirando al suelo con la cara enrojecida -.

- Esto…esto…Salid del cuarto.

- Sí, Lord Tywin – y la doncella salió -.

- Tú – dijo Tywin -. Tú no puedes ser mi hijo. Después de Jaime y Cersei, tú no eres un Lannister. _Sabes bien por qué son diferentes – _le dijo su conciencia. Tú no puedes ser hijo de mi Joanna. Tú eres un monstruo. El monstruo que ha matado a Joanna – acercó al niño hasta una cómoda y le quitó la manta que lo tapaba y el niño abrió los ojos un instante-.

Tenía un ojo verde y otro negro, algo de pelusa negra, _no es cabello de Lannister, pero Joanna jamás me engañaría voluntariamente_, la cabeza más grande que extremidades, piernas torcidas y una diminuta polla rosada. Le miró todo el cuerpo con cara de asco y desprecio. No podía entender que eso hubiera nacido y que los dioses hubieran matado a su esposa para darle la vida _a ese engendro._ El niño empezó a berrear con una voz aguda que no era normal en un niño recién nacido. Golpeó la cómoda con su puño cerrado.

- Tú eres un monstruo y lo sabes. De que me ha servido tanto honrar a los dioses. ¡Para esto! ¡Para que mi hijo fuera así! Matar a mi esposa para que esto naciera. ¡Y ella quería que lo amase! ¡Cómo quiere que ame a la persona que la ha matado! ¡Ojalá hubiera obligado a Joanna que te hubiese perdido! ¡Ojalá me hubiera escuchado! Pero no, ella siempre tenía que discutirme, siempre, _pero te gustaba que fuera la única que se atreviera a plantarte cara. _No sé cómo quiere tu madre que te cuide o que te pueda mirar a la cara sin que me entre asco. Debería estampar tu cabeza contra la pared. Nadie lo lamentaría ni se atrevería a decir nada – puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Tyrion -. Tyrion, Tyrion Lannister – escupió las palabras-, no mereces llevar este apellido, no mereces vivir ni haber nacido. Te maldigo por matarla. Nunca te querré. ¡Nunca! – apretó con la mano su cabeza y el niño gritaba mucho más fuerte-.

_ Es tu hijo, él es tu hijo. Merece vivir y que lo quieran. Por favor Tywin…, _oyó en su mente con claridad la voz de Joanna, de la única mujer a la que había amado y quitó su mano de encima la cara del niño.

- Serás mi hijo, pero jamás te amaré ni perdonaré que hayas nacido. Así que lo mejor que podrías hacer es morirte.


	7. Cersei

CERSEI

- Cersei, ¿no crees que ha pasado demasiado tiempo? Deberíamos preguntar cómo están madre y el bebé – dijo Jaime -.

- Sí – respondió Cersei segura -. Yo también quiero ver a madre y al bebé - _aunque si estoy contigo puedo esperar un poco más-. _Tardan demasiado y tú te mueres de ganas de verlos.

- ¿Y tú no, Cersei? – preguntó asustado Jaime -.

- Sí – se sonrojó -, a madre quiero verla y poder estar con ella. Al niño no lo conozco y además no es tú.

- Cersei… - empezó a decir su hermano, pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta y apareció Lord Tywin Lannister -.

- ¡Padre! – gritó Cersei y se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó -. ¿Cómo está…? – miró a su padre y al ver su rostro, no acabó de hacer la pregunta -. ¿Y madre? – al ver que su padre no respondía, empezó a asustarse, _¿qué ha pasado?; ¿por qué no me responde?; ¿por qué está así?_-. ¿Padre? – lo cogió con más fuerza y se puso de puntillas para intentar ver algo en el rostro de su padre -.

- ¡Basta, Cersei! – gritó Tywin cogiendo de los brazos de Cersei y echándola con brusquedad hacia atrás -. ¿Crees que ese es el comportamiento de una dama y una Lannister?

- No…no, padre – miró asustada a su padre y fue caminando hacía atrás para ponerse al lado de Jaime; _algo va mal, muy mal; padre nunca ha sido así; ¿Qué le ha pasado a madre?. _

- Padre – empezó a decir su mellizo -. ¿Qué ha sucedido? Llevamos mucho esperando. ¿Ha nacido el bebé? ¿Y madre?

- Vuestra madre ha muerto. Y vuestro hermano no creo que viva mucho más y sería lo mejor después de haberla matado – respondió de forma seca y se dio la vuelta-.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – chilló Cersei con los ojos húmedos y furiosa -. ¡No! ¡No puede haber muerto! ¡Madre es una Lannister!

- ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña Cersei! Tu madre ha muerto al parir "eso"

- ¿"Eso"? – preguntó sin entender por qué llamaba así al bebé -. No te entiendo, padre.

- No hace falta que entiendas nada. Sólo haz lo que debe hacer una dama.

- Pero padre… - iba a seguir ella hablando pero al ver su rostro calló un instante -. ¿Podemos verla?

- No. La están arreglando y molestaríais.

- ¿Y al monstruo que ha matado a madre?

- A ese haced lo que queráis. Está en su cuarto. No es hijo mío – acabó de decir y se fue -.

Cersei miró a su hermano y este a ella y fueron corriendo a la habitación del bebé. El ama de cría intentó que no entraran, pero Cersei respondió:

- Es mío, y tú no eres más que una vaca lechera. No sé te ocurra darme órdenes o le diré a mi padre que te corte la lengua.

La mujer se fue del cuarto y Cersei se acercó a su hermano recién nacido. Lo miró y retiro la cara con asco. _¿Esto ha matado a madre?; está cosa repulsiva, este monstruo ha matado a mi madre._

- Este monstruo ha matado a nuestra madre.

- Cersei, es nuestro hermano

- ¡Esto no es mi hermano! ¡No se parece en absoluto a un Lannister! ¡Míralo Jaime! Tiene el pelo oscuro, una cabeza gigante, un cuerpo pequeño, las piernas dobladas y… - se acercó al bebé y le quitó los pañales - ¡ves! Tiene una polla enana. ¡Es un enano!

El pequeño Tyrion empezó a berrear.

- Cersei, los niños pequeños la tienen pequeña.

- Cuando tú eras pequeño la tenías mucho más grande que esto. ¿No lo ves? Mira cómo llora, no es humano. Es un monstruo. Padre tiene razón, este no es hijo suyo.

- ¡Cersei! Nuestra madre jamás haría algo tan despreciable.

- Lo sé. O es eso o los dioses castigan a los Lannister porque somos mejores que todos ellos juntos – empezaron a caerle lágrimas de sus ojos y surcaban sus mejillas-.

- ¡Cersei!

- ¡Calla Jaime! Pareces la septa – se tapó los oídos de tanto berreo del bebé y vio como Jaime se acercaba a él-. Yo no puedo estar más aquí. Déjalo llorar a ver si se ahoga y muere. Él no tenía que haber nacido, es un asesino y un monstruo y jamás le perdonaré que haya matado a madre. Jamás.

Se dio la vuelta para salir, pero notó que el niño empezaba a relajarse mientras Jaime le decía que viviera, que él iba a cuidarlo y protegerlo y que jamás le mentiría ni fallaría.

_Ya veremos._

FIN

* * *

PD: La historia acaba aquí pero ahora se me ha ocurrido hacerle un epílogo que sería desde el punto de vista de Tyrion en uno de sus aniversarios (uno en particular), pero lo dejo a vuestra elección si hacerlo o dejarlo así. Espero que os haya gustado y a ver si me pongo a escribir más, aunque tengo el examen del First dándome collejas cerca.


	8. Epílogo:Tyrion

TYRION

_16 años después_

Tyrion se encontraba leyendo de nuevo el libro sobre dragones y la dinastía Targaryen que tanto le encantaba cuando era más niño y que había conseguido que no cayera en la hoguera. Soñaba en tiempos pasados con montar a Balerion o Meraxes, o incluso a los enanos dragones que habían antes de extinguirse, y recorrer todo Poniente. _Eso es un sueño, Tyrion; los dragones dejaron de existir hace más de 100 años los sueños, sueños son._ Pero Tyrion sabía que eso jamás pasaría. Él sólo era el hijo enano y monstruoso de Lord Tywin Lannister, Señor de Roca Casterly y el hermano de la hermosa Reina de Poniente, Cersei Lannister y del Guardia Real, Jaime Lannister.

Leyó varias páginas hasta llegar dónde faltaban las últimas, que estaban rasgadas. _¿Qué habría en esas páginas; son las del reinado del Rey Loco; ¿quién habrá rasgado estás páginas y por qué?. _

Saltó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y fue hacía la pequeña escalera que le hacía llegar a todas las estanterías de la biblioteca. Empezó a subir los escalones y cuando llegó arriba del todo miró hacía abajo. Le encantaba mirar desde lo alto de la escalera y por un instante sentirse grande y mirar de las alturas, poder mirar todo desde lo alto y no tener que levantar su pequeño cuello para mirar hacía arriba. Dejó el libro en su sitio cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, y miró como entraba el anciano maestre.

- Tyrion, vuestro padre desea hablar con vos.

El enano miró al maestre un instante y cómo este tenía que levantar la cabeza para verlo. Sonrío un instante sintiéndose como un hombre normal. _Así debería haber sido y no lo que soy._

- ¿Qué desea mi buen amado padre? – dijo con voz dulce Tyrion, tapando cualquier tipo de mal intención-.

- Sólo me ha dicho que desea hablar con vos. Seguramente querrá daros un regalo por vuestro día del nombre. Felicidades, joven Tyrion – dijo el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza -. Bajad enseguida e id presto a verlo.

- Sí, ahora bajo – respondió el joven y empezó a descender, cuando recordó algo y volvió a mirar al maestre -. Sabéis que he aprendido una nueva forma de bajar las escaleras. ¿Queréis que os lo enseñe?

- Tyrion, bajad ahora mismo y no juguéis. Ya tenéis dieciséis días del nombre y sois un Lannister. Comportaos.

- De acuerdo maestre – respondió él dando de nuevo la espalda al hombre, el cuál no vio la sonrisa que hizo Tyrion, _ya veremos -._ Soy un Lannister, y los Lannister…

En ese instante puso los pies a los lados de la escalera y se dejo caer con las manos agarrando los soportes de esta a gran velocidad y soltando un grito de alegría, mientras el maestre soltó un chillido de pánico. Llegó al suelo sonriendo y se limpio el jubón mirando la cara horrorizada del otro hombre.

- ¡Joven Tyrion! Sí vuestro padre os viera, montaría en cólera. Podría haberos pasado algo.

- Pero no ha pasado nada, maestre. Además no creo que a mi padre le hubiera importado mucho quedarse con un hijo menos.

- ¡Tyrion! No digáis eso. Vuestro padre y vuestros hermanos se preocuparían y llorarían si os pasará algo. Sois su hijo y hermano y un Lannister.

- Sí. Mi hermano puede que se apenará. Mi padre y mi hermana…ains – suspiró riendo -, ellos lo sentirían tanto como cuando tienen que ir al retrete, pero al vaciarse se olvidarían por completo de mi.

- ¡Tyrion! No podéis hablar así de vuestro padre y vuestra hermana. Son el Señor de Roca Casterly y la Reina de Poniente. Merecen vuestro respeto. Ellos os han cuidado después…después…

- Después de que matará a mi madre al nacer, lo sé – se puso serio Tyrion, _¿ella me hubiera querido? -. _Sí, ellos no paran de recordarme con su "cariño" ese momento. Y nacer con un ojo de diferente color, las piernas torcidas y la altura de los perros de la perrera les ha ayudado a amarme más. Si hubiera nacido como Jaime las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes – hizo un chascarrillo con su boca y una gañota horrenda se vislumbro en su rostro – Sí, mi familia y el resto del mundo aman a Tyrion Lannister – se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los aposentos de su padre anadeando -.

_Pero Jaime si te quiere y nunca te ha fallado. Además te dijo la verdad sobre ella…; ella tampoco me quiso, sólo era un cliente más de ella; una prueba más del poder de Tywin Lannister; era mi esposa, pero me mintió; pero aún pienso en ella y en lo bien que me trataba;_

_ Tysha._

Llegó a los aposentos de su padre y entró sin tocar a la puerta. Lord Tywin Lannister estaba sentado en su despacho leyendo los mensajes que habrían traído los cuervos. _Puede que haya llegado algo de Jaime felicitándome. _Vio como su padre levantó la vista y lo miraba con sus ojos verdes fijamente sin ningún tipo de sentimiento y con el rostro serio, como si mirase a un ladrón.

- Tyrion, no te he oído tocar la puerta.

- Mmm…, no he tocado. El maestre me dijo que viniera a veros enseguida y creí que no haría falta… - empezó a decir Tyrion hasta que su padre levantó la mano -.

- Sí, sí… de acuerdo. Hoy es tu decimosexto día del nombre y como padre tuyo debo darte un regalo.

- Sí. Pero los otros años no lo has hecho.

- Pero creo que con este regalo aprenderás ciertas cosas…

- ¿Y qué es? – interrumpió Tyrion ladeando su cabeza y mirando con una sonrisa a su padre, _y sí por fin me permite conocer el mundo o incluso me muestra que siente algo hacia mi -. _¿Me dejarás viajar por Poniente y más allá como el tío Gerion? ¿O me pondrás un maestro para saber luchar como el tío Tygett? ¿O me regalarás un caballo nuevo? ¿O una moza de las tabernas para que pase un rato? No, no…espera. Me regalarás Roca Casterly y tú te irás a un septo – seguía riendo Tyrion mientras el rostro de su padre se iba poniendo más taciturno y fruncía el ceño -. No, no me lo digas…¡Podré ir a Desembarco del Rey como bufón de Cersei! Se me dan…

- ¡TYRION! – levantó la voz su padre y lo miró fijamente con el rostro enrojecido -. Déjate tus payasadas para alguien que tenga el tiempo suficiente para aguantarlas. No vas a viajar a ningún sitio como tu tío Gerion.

- Pero podría ir a buscarlo y traer ambos Rugido, y conocer el mundo, las mujeres…

- ¡NO! Tu tío está muerte y crees que permitiría que deshonrarás más a la Casa Lannister como ya lo has hecho con las putas, el vino, el juego y tus perversiones. Ya tuve suficiente con que te casarás con una de ellas.

- Tysha, se llamaba Tysha y yo no sabía que era puta – respondió el joven con la cara seria, _ni siquiera sabe su nombre-._

- Cómo se llamará ya da igual. El asunto fue solucionado y no manchaste mucho nuestro nombre.

- Sí solucionarlo es que permitieras a todo tu ejército violarla a cambio de una moneda de plata, lo solucionaste muy bien, padre – dijo la última palabra como si escupiera -.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué permitiera que una puta fuera miembro de los Lannister? Además sólo hizo lo que solía hacer antes.

- Sí, pero… - intentó volver a responder Tyrion-.

- Pero nada. No tengo tiempo para conversar cosas ya hechas. Tú regalo no será ni un viaje, ni putas, ni caballos, ni maestre de armas. No creo ni que puedas coger una espada. Y ni mucho menos voy a permitir que vayas a Desembarco del Rey para que hagas payasadas avergonzando a tus hermanos y a toda nuestra casa. ¿Qué crees que pensaría toda la corte si te viera haciendo el mono? No, no, eso nunca.

- Pero yo quiero ir a ver a Jaime.

- Jaime es un Guardia Real y no tiene tiempo para cuidar de ti. Él debe cuidar al Rey Robert y a tu hermana.

- A mi hermana ya la cuida bien, incluso más de lo que debería – dijo Tyrion con una sonrisa sarcástica recordando los rumores que circulaban, _lo siento Jaime -. _Entonces, si no es nada de lo que deseo. ¿Cuál es mi regalo?

- Irás a buscar a los limpiadores de las cañerías de Roca Casterly y le pedirás sus instrumentos y limpiarás todas las cañerías hasta que salga oro de ellas.

- Pero si las cañerías ya son de oro gracias a ti y lo que …

- ¡TYRION! Irás y limpiarás las cañerías sin rechistar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó sin entender porque su padre era así con él - Soy tu hijo. Un Lannister. Un león de Roca Casterly. Eso sería más vergonzoso que hacer el payaso en la Corte. ¿Por qué no me tratas como a Cersei y Jaime? - _por qué no me puedes querer como a mis hermanos?; ¿Por qué soy enano?_

- ¿Por qué? Y aún te lo preguntas. Tú…- Tywin se levantó de la mesa y acercó su cara llena de rabia al rostro de su hijp -. Tú mataste a tu madre.

- Sí, murió al tenerme. Pero seguro que ella habría querido que sintieras algo de amor a vuestro hijo pequeño, aunque fuera como yo – vio como el rostro de su padre dudaba un instante, -. Soy tu hijo.

- Mi hijo… – respondió apretando los dientes su padre -. Tú no puedes ser mi hijo, tú nunca serás un auténtico Lannister.

- Entonces ¿qué soy? ¿quién es mi padre? ¿o madre tuvo…?

- ¡CÁLLATE! Ni se te ocurra hablar de tu madre de esa forma. Estoy cansado de ti y tengo cosas que hacer más importantes. Así que sal y limpia toda la mierda de las cañerías de toda Roca Casterly porque si no lo haces, olvidaré que llevas mi apellido y te castigaré como si fueras un vil ladrón. Ahora, levántate y sal de aquí – y Lord Tywin Lannister se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la ventana.

Tyrion miró a la espalda de su padre con tristeza, pero ya había recibido tratos iguales o peores de parte de su padre y su hermana. _Si no me quiere, es su problema; soy un Lannister y él no puede hacer nada; no necesito su amor. _ Saltó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir, se giró recordando algo.

- ¿Cuál es la lección que debo aprender limpiando la mierda de toda Roca Casterly?

- Humildad. Humildad y cumplir las ordenes que se te den, sean las que sean.

- ¿Humildad? – sonrió Tyrion, _¿la misma que tienes tú, padre? -_

El joven abrió la puerta, _limpiaré las cañerías de Roca Casterly, hasta puede que encuentre el oro que cagas cada día y haga una fortuna que luego me gastaré en todas las putas de Lannisport, para que sepan bien quién es el hijo de Tywin Lannister y…. _

- Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas, padre. Siempre – susurró y salió de allí-.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, en principio este es el final de The Lannister, espero que os haya gustado. La verdad no sé si continuarla, aunque hay gente que me ha dicho que la continue. Si os ha gustado y queréis que escriba más de esta familia, decidmelo y ya iré escribiendo, o si preferís que escriba otra cosa o no escriba más, también lo aceptaré. Que paseis buena tarde


End file.
